Cobardia
by Sincere-Annita
Summary: Que pasaria si Anna fuera lastimada por Hao e Yoh tenga conciencia de que fue su culpa?


COBARDIA  
Por: Annita kutte  
  
Prologo:  
  
Yoh, Anna, Hao: 16 años Len y Horo-Horo: 17 años Manta y Chocolove: 15 años Pilika y Tamao: 14 años Ryu y Jun: 22 años  
  
Este fanfic es narrado por Yoh, los "flash back" les dirán como ocurrió todo.  
  
100% YohxAnna  
  
"COBARDIA"  
  
Abro la puerta de tu habitación, todos están ahí, mirándote, entro y todas las miradas se posan en mí, no culpándome, más bien, consolándome.  
  
Me acerco a tu cama y pongo una comprensa fría en la herida que tienes en la frente, solo esa ya que tu cuerpo entero esta lastimado, y pensar que todo ocurrió por mi culpa, por ser tan, cobarde.  
  
****Flash back****  
  
Era una mañana calida en la pensión de los Asakura, el torneo de shamanes termino dejando victorioso a Yoh, de Hao no se supo nada después, unos suponen que esta muerto, otros que huyo y buscara venganza, y yo aquí tranquilo con mi optimismo, les asegure que el no estaba con vida.  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Yoh: Si me hubiera puesto a pensar en que pudo haber huido y nunca descuidarla esto no habría ocurrido.  
  
Todos miraban a Yoh extrañados, el nunca fue así, pero, en esta situación bueno, había que perdonarlo.  
  
Ryu: Descuide don Yoh vera que se pondrá bien  
  
Volteo hacia su cama, Pilika y Tamao no se alejan esperanzadas en que pronto despertaras, Jun las apoya, ese trío con lagrimas en los ojos, Horo- Horo no ha comido bocado, Len y Chocolove no pelean pues no hay razón, el moreno no se a atrevido a decir ni pió y Manta, aquí a mi lado tratando de entender por lo que estoy pasando, tonto, nunca lo entenderás, saber que tu eres el culpable de que la persona que mas quieres este en un estado como en el que esta..  
  
Yoh: Anna.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
Tamao: Joven Yoh, joven Yoh, apresúrese o la señorita Anna va a. Anna: YOH DESPIERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!!! Yoh: ZZZZZZZ... Horo-Horo: (murmurando a Len) Si fuera el no despertaría en siglos por que el monstruo me estaría esperando.  
  
Técnica especial nº 1  
  
Horo-Horo es levantado por Anna y arrojado fuera de la pensión Pilika al oír a su hermano sale en bici al bosque donde ah caído últimamente.  
  
Anna: Len, cuando Yoh despierte dile que. Chocolove: Que se despierte ete  
  
Técnica especial nº 2  
  
Acompañada por Len Len: (saca su cuchilla) Deja de decir tus bromas (le pica la nariz) Chocolove: Hay mi naricita, me la vas a dejar chasqueada  
  
Anna: Que hoy no hará entrenamiento Len: Si, las 500 lagartijas, los 50 kilómetros y..¡¿QUE?! Anna: Como oíste, saldré a dar un paseo Ryu: Doña Anna antes de que salga, ¿Qué quiere comer? Anna: Déjalo Ryu, hoy no tengo hambre (se calza y sale de la pensión) Yoh: Quien salio (bostezando) Len: Valla, hasta que despiertas Yoh: Donde esta Anna? Se supone que ya debería decirme que hacer Tamao: Salio joven Yoh Len: De eso quería hablarte, se ha comportado muy extraña Yoh: (ya despierto) Extraña?, no creo que le pase algo malo Len: No te dejo entrenamiento Yoh: QUE ESPERAS LEN? LLAMA A FAUSTO VII DEBE ESTAR ENFERMA!!! Pilika: (que ya regresaba con su hermano) No lo creo, se ve muy sana Ryu: Pues no quiso que Ryu con su espada de madera cocinara para ella Horo-Horo: Mmmmmmmm (muy filosofo) debe estar enojada Yoh: O enferma Len: O cansada Ryu: O hambrienta Jun: (que entro a la pensión con la compra) Esta triste Todos: Triste??? Len: Como lo sabes? Jun: Conozco gestos y recién la vi saliendo de la pensión  
  
Todos cuchicheaban de esto menos Yoh que miro la puerta preocupado  
  
Yoh: (casi en un susurro) Anna, triste?  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Manta: Yoh, Yoh, Yoh: (despertando de su pensamiento) Eh? que ocurre Manta? Manta: La señora Kino y el señor Yohmei están aquí Kino: Quien iba a creer que mi mejor discípula terminara con este daño por la cobardía de su prometido Yohmei: Calla Kino, no es culpa de Yoh Yoh: Si lo es, la abuela tiene razón, fui un cobarde al dejar que la lastimaran  
  
Kino y Yohmei se acercaron a la cama donde estaba aun sin reaccionar Anna, mi amor, como pude permitir esto?, solo de pensar que alguien de mi propia esencia la lastimo me hace querer matarme en este momento.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
Anna caminaba por el parque deseando que toda pena se alejara de ella, y pensar que solo sufría por.. El..  
  
Anna: (suspiro) Es que acaso no te das cuenta?  
  
Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la presencia de alguien a quien ella creía muerto.  
  
¿?: Así que mi linda Anna esta triste por que el tonto de mí hermano no le corresponde, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé (desaparece)  
  
En el camino a la pensión se encontró a un pequeño, se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde, el estaba llorando.  
  
Anna: (ven, tan triste esta que se preocupa por un extraño) Que te ocurre pequeño? ¿?: Estoy triste por que perdí al señor que me guiaba Anna: Donde vive el? ¿?: Se transporta a cualquier lugar así que no lo se Anna: Mmmmmmmm bueno, dime tu nombre, se me haces un tanto familiar  
  
El pequeño se para y levanta la mirada a la de Anna  
  
¿?: Opacho.  
  
Anna quedo paralizada, le sonaba esa cara, era el acompañante de Hao  
  
Anna: (asustada) Y..y.. donde esta el????  
  
Una llamarada aparece detrás de ella y responde su pregunta Hao: Aquí mi linda Anna, ¿me extrañaste? Anna: Que haces aquí, Yoh te venció hace 2 años Hao: No te alegra que haya vuelto? (mientras lo dice se va acercando a Anna que por cada paso que el daba ella daba uno hacia atrás)  
  
De un momento a otro Hao estuvo justo frente de ella, le tomo ambas manos y le beso el cuello.  
  
Anna: (tratando de soltarse) Quien te crees? SUELTAME AHORA HAO!!!!!  
  
Pasaron un par de minutos y finalmente ella logro safarse Anna: No te atrevas a hacer lo mismo, sabes bien que Yoh es mi prometido y que yo lo amo Hao: Pero el a ti? Anna quedo perpleja, es verdad, ella no sabia si Yoh la amaba Anna: No. no lo se.. Hao: Pues tendrás que saberlo pronto (detrás de el sale el espíritu del fuego, Hao y Opacho suben y se alejan Hao: Piénsalo (luego ellos desaparecen)  
  
Anna corría a más no poder, se le hizo muy tarde, eran las 7 de la noche y salio a las 12 del día, al llegar a la pensión Tamao la recibió preocupada  
  
Tamao: Srita. Anna que bueno que llego, el joven Yoh y los demás se preocuparon y salieron a buscarla  
  
Anna: *pensando* Yoh.. *hablando* Donde esta Yoh? Tamao: El y Len fueron al parque Anna: Gracias (salio de la pensión con mucha prisa)  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Yohmei: Como la vez Kino? Kino: Todo ahora depende de ella y de su poder espiritual  
  
Todos confiaban en que Anna pronto despertaría, pero yo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.  
  
Manta: Yoh anímate  
  
Animarme, cree que es fácil animarme sabiendo que Anna esta así, oye Manta esto acaba de llegar, NO PUEDO ANIMARME, SABES POR QUE??? POR QUE FUE MI CULPA!!!! Tenía tantas ganas de decirle eso pero el era mi amigo, no podía culparlo por tratar de animarme  
  
Yoh: Lo intentare.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
Len: Es imposible Yoh, ella no esta aquí Yoh: Espero que los demás hayan tenido suerte Anna: (llegaba muy agitada) YOH!!!!!  
  
Yoh no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, igual Anna tenia el premio de ser la primera persona que preocupara a Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ANNA!!!! Donde estabas? Anna: Debo hablar contigo Yoh.  
  
Yoh cambio su cara de alegría por una preocupada Len: Los veré en la casa (se va)  
  
Yoh y Anna se sentaron a la orilla del rió del parque, como hacia un poco de frió y ninguno llevaba abrigo Yoh paso su brazo por el hombro de Anna.  
  
Yoh: (sonrojado) Que querías decirme? Anna: (sonrojada)Yoh, esta tarde. Yoh: Si? Anna: Esta tarde me encontré con.. Con Hao.. Yoh: (muy sorprendido) HAO!!! Anna: Se que es sorpresivo y se las consecuencias que puede traer y.. Yoh: (interrumpiéndola) Te hizo algo malo?  
  
Anna lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos en lugar de mostrar sorpresa o decisión, bueno, mostraban preocupación y quizás ¿temor?  
  
Anna: El..el me beso el cuello  
  
Anna espero la respuesta de Yoh quien pensaba algo  
  
Yoh:*pensando* Como se atreve? *hablando* Veo que aun se siente atraído por ti (dijo secamente) Anna: Si (dijo en el mismo tono)  
  
Hubo un silencio corto pero para ellos esos minutos parecieron eternos, eso hasta que alguien decidió romper ese silencio tan incomodo.  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Pilika, Jun y también Tamao comienzan a llorar, Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove solo bajan la mirada, Ryu y Manta tienen lagrimas en los ojos, y yo, yo las tres cosas, todo a costa de una noticia que nos dio mi abuela, "No tiene muchas esperanzas" Anna, mi linda Anna, por que? Por que me toca a mí este sufrimiento? Me pregunto ¿acaso hubiera sido mejor nunca haberla conocido? No, claro que no, conocerla me fue muy bueno, si no hubiera sido por ella de seguro habría muerto en la pelea de shamanes por nunca entrenar, seria muy confiado, y sobre todo, no amaría..  
  
De repente levanto la mirada, todos rodean la cama de Anna con miradas muy esperanzadas, pero esperen, entonces ¿Qué hago aquí sentado a 2 metros de ella? Me pongo de pie y lentamente camino a su lecho, me hinco y tomo su mano, fría, pero aun con un poco de calidez, ella seguía viva pero inconsciente, al fin lo noto, su piel esta un poco pálida, y al tomar su mano sentí como si no tuviera fuerza, y lo único que puedo decir en ese momento es.  
  
Yoh: Perdóname..  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
Yoh: Anna, hay algo que debes saber.. Anna: Y que es?  
  
Yoh estaba dispuesto a decirle que la amaba y que no permitiría que Hao se aprovechara de ella.  
  
Yoh: Bueno, yo.. *pensando* NO, NO PUEDO RENDIRME, SE LO DIGO, NO SE LO DIGO. Anna: Si? *pensando* Yoh, acaso me vas a decir que..  
  
Su pensamiento fue interrumpido Yoh: Que. que. que que bueno que no te hizo algo mas *mintió* por dentro se sentía lleno de furia solo por unos besos en el cuello de su prometida, no podía soportarlo, pero igual se sentía mal consigo mismo por no decirle lo que pensaba. Anna: (un tanto desilusionada) Ah Yoh: Debo irme (se pone de pie) Anna: (también se levanta) Por que?  
  
Yoh da media vuelta y empieza a correr, ya lejos le dice. Yoh: Por ser un cobarde  
  
Anna intenta seguirlo pero ya esta muy lejos de su alcance, solo mira la luna, la cual en ese momento se torno roja.  
  
Anna: Eh? que ocurre  
  
El rosario de las 1080 comenzaba a temblar dando a entender que había un poder espiritual muy grande cerca.  
  
¿?: Valla, quien iba a decir que mi hermano no te dijo lo que querías escuchar.  
  
Anna volvió la mirada por donde Yoh se había ido Anna: (un tanto nerviosa) Hao.  
  
Yoh corría por el parque hacia la pensión, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Hao.  
  
Hao: A si es Annita, bien, creo que no tienes mas opción que venir conmigo (la toma del brazo) Anna: NO! (se suelta bruscamente) AUNQUE YOH NO ME QUIERA SIEMPRE SERA EL QUIEN TENGA MI CORAZON, NO TU HAO!!! Hao: Bueno, solo déjame decirte algo, si no eres mía. Anna: (comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás temblorosa) Si no soy tuya que? Hao: JAJAJA NO SERAS DE NADIE  
  
En ese momento el espíritu del fuego apareció aprisionando a Anna en una de sus garras.  
  
Anna: AHHHH!!!! YOH!!!!! Hao: (loco) No te escuchara, no tiene el valor de verte a la cara jajajajaja Anna: YOH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh ahora caminaba, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del parque, pero aun así logro escuchar a Anna, lamentablemente por la distancia no alcanzo a distinguir que el grito no le llamaba, mas bien, le pedía ayuda.  
  
Yoh: Me llamas, pero cuando te vea, que te diré?, Ahhh, (decepcionado elevo su vista al cielo, hasta que al fin lo noto) Yoh: QUE!!!! LA LUNA ESTA ROJA, ESO SOLO SIGNIFICA QUE.  
  
Voltea su mirada atrás y a lo lejos alcanzo a distinguir un rojo extenuante, justo donde había dejado a Anna, eso lo preocupo pero cambio ha 100% preocupado cuando oyó lo siguiente.  
  
Anna: YOH!!!!!!!!!! (Al principio grito pero se fue disminuyendo la fuerza con la que comenzó)  
  
Yoh: NO, NO ANNA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede, Hao siente esto.  
  
Hao: Ahí viene (Anna ya estaba inconsciente) arrójala al suelo lo mas fuerte que puedas, a esas rocas (señala unas rocas que hay cerca del rió)  
  
El espíritu obedece la orden y solo se alcanzo a escuchar un golpe al suelo muy fuerte, Hao se acerca al lugar y le dice.  
  
Hao: Hubiera sido mas fácil aceptar Annita jajajajaja  
  
En el camino al río Yoh alcanza a distinguir al espíritu de Hao acercarse, el cual se detiene y le dice  
  
Hao: Yoh, Yoh., Yoh, deberías cuidarla mas ¿no crees? (dicho esto se aleja)  
  
Al fin llega al lugar, busca a Anna más no la encuentra.  
  
Yoh: Ojala Hao no se la aya llevado  
  
Luego el lo mas profundo de un agujero vio un brillo blanco, se acerco rápidamente y echo un vistazo, era el rosario de Anna.  
  
Yoh: Las 1080  
  
Bajo a ver si Anna estaba ahí y la encontró, con una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo pero resaltaba un corte no muy profundo en su frente (consecuencia de la caída) el cual sangraba a más no poder.  
  
Yoh: ANNA NO. (La levanto en brazos y por su habilidad por ser Shaman King de un salto llego a la superficie del hoyo, donde empezó a caminar)  
  
****Fin del flash Back****  
  
Y ahora aquí, sin poder hacer mas, esperanzado en que Anna pronto abrirá los ojos, miro el reloj del cuarto, las 5:00am, hemos estado aquí cerca de 10 horas, echo un vistazo, las chicas se levantan y van a su habitación, compartida por las 3, Len y Horo- Horo también van a su habitación, les alcanza Chocolove, Manta se quedo dormido, le pido a Ryu que lo lleve a su cuarto y que el también valla a descansar, mis abuelos solo me dicen.  
  
Kino: Nos quedaremos en tu habitación Yoh: Claro, gracias por venir Yohmei: Que pases buena noche (se van)  
  
Ahora solo quedo yo y Anna, aun inconsciente, la veo detenidamente y me regaño.  
  
Yoh: Tonto Yoh, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido tan cobarde y se lo hubieras dicho.  
  
¿?: Tienes razón, eres un tonto, pero no tanto como yo Yoh alzo la mirada, en el borde de la ventana pudo ver a Hao su cara se veía llena de culpa.  
  
Yoh: Como te atreves a venir después de lo que le hiciste a Anna? Hao: Es la parte de mi que no puedo controlar, mi parte asesina. Yoh, Anna es la única que en todas mis vidas a logrado detenerme un poco, no matar a tanta gente, solo por que despertó un sentimiento en mi, pero cuando me dijo que su corazón te pertenecía, no se, me dio un terrible ataque de celos y tan egoísta fui que intente matarla, perdóname.  
  
Yoh quedo perplejo, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Hao pero. ¿?: Mmmmmmmm. No lo se, debería pensarlo. Yoh/Hao: ANNA!!! Anna: Si, soy yo, que con eso? Acaso vieron a un.  
  
Anna es interrumpida por un abrazo de Yoh, un fuerte y calido abrazo el cual respondió , Hao solo miraba un poco triste la escena.  
  
Anna: (ya separada de Yoh) Es cierto lo que dijiste acerca de que gracias a mí, no matas gente? Hao: Si, es verdad, (sonríe) tu tienes algo Anna Yoh: Parece que te perdono  
  
Hao no entiende, de repente cae en la cuenta de que Anna lo estaba abrazando, rápidamente corresponde al abrazo.  
  
Anna: (soltándose) Por que no te quedas a vivir aquí Hao? Digo eso si Yoh acepta Yoh: Si, estamos a tiempo de ser simplemente hermanos. Hao: (sorprendido) Claro, pero solo si. Yoh: Solo no me pidas dormir con Anna o te voy a.. Hao: No solo te iba a pedir que si Opacho también podía vivir aquí Anna: De acuerdo Hao: Bien, vendré por la mañana, bueno mas tarde ^^  
  
Hao se va  
  
Anna: Bien Yoh Yoh: Si Anna? Anna: Piensas decirme por que te dijiste a ti mismo cobarde?  
  
Me sorprendo, a pesar de las horas que paso Anna recordó como me dije a mi mismo. Yoh: Dije eso por que no te dije lo que tenia en mente Anna: Y por que no me lo dices ahora (lo dijo con un poco de ternura) Yoh: (se sonrojo) Bueno, yo quería decirte que.  
  
Anna solo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Yoh: *pensando* No puedo volver a ser cobarde, ahora se lo que puede ocurrir si lo soy *hablando* Anna, aunque no lo demostré yo.. Yo.. Yo te a- amo te amo Anna, con todo mi ser, no se que haría sin ti, este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente sentí que se me caía el mundo.  
  
Anna: (sonrojada) O///O Yoh. yo también te amo, nunca lo dije por que creí que tu no me amabas a mi.  
  
Me acerca y la abrazo, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lentamente me acerco a ella.  
  
Yoh: Te amo Anna (dicho esto la besa)  
  
La tomo por la cintura y ella se apodera de mi cuello.  
  
Comenzaba a amanecer, ella despertó, miro a la izquierda y me vio aun dormido, espero pacientemente a que despertara, 20 minutos después lo hago, y ahora no hubo necesidad de un balde con agua fría, nos miramos por unos minutos, luego caemos en la cuenta de que Hao no tardara en venir y debemos explicarlo, abajo todos aun estaban tristes.  
  
Yoh: Buenos días ^^  
  
Todos voltean a verme Yoh: Que, tengo algo en la cara? Len: Yoh, que no recuerdas a Anna? Anna: Quien podría olvidarme Tamao: Srita. Anna!!! Pilika y Jun: Anna Len y Horo-Horo: Estas bien que alegría Chocolove: Que, una alergia?  
  
Técnica especial nº 3  
  
Solo Len  
  
Len: Cállate moreno (le pica varias veces con su cuchilla) Chocolove: Ay mi narichita  
  
Pilika y Tamao: (muriéndose de la risa) AY QUE GRACIOSO, ALERGIA, NARICHITA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ryu: Que quiere desayunar Doña Anna? Anna: Olvida eso Ryu, ay algo que deben saber Todos: Y que es? Yoh: Que ahora Hao vivirá con nosotros ^^ Todos menos Anna e Yoh: QUE HAO!!!!! Hao: Si  
  
Pasaron 2 años tardaron en acostumbrarse pero igual, ahora todos vivimos como todos los días, solo que con mi hermano fue distinto, ahora Manta o Tanma como a veces lo llama Hao ya no tiene que avergonzarse por ser el mas pequeño, tiene a Opacho, los primeros días Chocolove no dijo ninguna broma, creo que por la misma razón, solo que ahora lo hace ya que tiene 2 admiradoras, Jun esta de novia con Ryu que ya no es tan rarito Len y Tamao también son novios Pilika esta saliendo con un chico, Hoto-Hoto o perdón Horo-Horo siempre la sigue para que no la hagan sufrir, Hao ahora se lleva con todos y por su petición ahora Marion también vive aquí, los cachamos besándose, en cuanto a mi, bueno estoy en un altar con ropa que no estoy acostumbrado a usar, todos me ven y mi abuela llora, a si, no olvide a Anna solo que ella recién llego en un lindo kimono blanco perla, es curioso, no hablamos aunque estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí, solo se nos permitió decir un "Acepto" cada quien.  
  
Cura: Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.  
  
FIN  
  
NDLA: Por si no entendiera el final Yoh y Anna se casan Yoh sigue narrando la historia y como es muy distraído le puse con un tanto de misterio, espero que les haya gustado  
  
Y porfa dejen sus reviews.  
Annita kutte ^^ 


End file.
